The effects of acute and chronic ethanol administration, and of the primary metabolite of ethanol oxidation, acetaldehyde, will be studied in experimental animals, isolated liver cells and stationary liver cell cultures. Emphasis will be placed on changes in structure and function of subcellular organelles, including mitochondria, endoplasmic reticulum, Golgi complex and plasma membrane. Metabolic control of the oxidation of ethanol and acetaldehyde will be investigated in these systems. The effect of a variety of pharmacologic agents on these parameters will also be studied in an attempt to provide data for attempts at prevention or amelioration of ethanol-induced liver injury.